marvelfanfictionsitefandomcom-20200215-history
New Gamma City
Plot It starts off at OsCorp. The Enchantress and her Executioner have arrived to consult with Dr. Curt Connors a.k.a. The Lizard. "Hello. Dr. Connors. Is your device ready to be used?" Enchantress asks. "Yes. It is." Dr. Connors says. "I will allow you to rule New York, But the rest of Mid-Gard will be mine!" Enchantress shouts. "Then we will strike at midnight." Dr. Connors says. "Good." Enchantress smiles. Meanwhile at Avengers Mansion, the team is discussing what happened at Atlantis. "Your story makes no sense." Thor says. "What are you talking about?!" Wasp shouts. "Why would Amora and her Executioner steal Atlantean technology? She is an Asgardian who doesn't need your Earth science." Thor says. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tony shouts. "Here we go again." Hawkeye says. "That sounded wrong. What I meant to say was that she is arrogent. All she wants is for me to be her lover even if it means destroying my new home. She would never use Earth technology because she thinks very low of your race." Thor says. "That is not the only weird thing going on." Venom says. "There is always something weird going on." Razorback says. "You don't understand. I have sensed no super humans in New York for more than a week. Well besides you guys." Veno m says. "You probably have a cold. JARVIS scan the whole city for super humans." Tony says. "No super humans detected." JARVIS says. "Are you kidding me?! Rescan!" Tony shouts. "Still no super humans detected." JARVIS says. "I told you." Venom says. "So what happened?! Did they just flee from New York?!" Bruce jokes. "We must remain at constant watch my friends." Black Panther says. "Speaking of watching something. I rented all the Star Wars movies. We could stay up all night and watch all six of them." Hawkeye says. "What is this 'Star Wars'"? Hercules asks. "You never heard of Star Wars?" Hawkeye shouts. "Neither have I" Vision says. "I have not." Captain America says. "That is it! We are staying up all night watching Star Wars!" Hawkeye shouts. "I'm ok with that. I'm getting JARVIS to scan the city for any activity which will take a while." Iron Man says. Later at OsCorp. "It is time." Executioner says. "Do it." Enchantress says. The Executioner places a very small box at the top of OsCorp. "Send the signal!" Executioner shouts. Dr. Connors presses a button that causes a force field to surround all of New York. People run in horror as the giant clear shield surrounds the city. "Now for the main event!" Dr. Connors transforms into the Lizard. "Would you like to do the honors my Queen?" Lizard asks. "I would be delighted!" Enchantress presses a button that causes a blast of gamma to be sent across the city. Meanwhile. Bruce Banner freaks out and shouts. "What the heck was that for?!" Tony asks. "Look outside!" Bruce shouts. The team gets up and looks out the window. "Oh no." Rhodey says. "Everybody suit up!" Ant-Man says. Meanwhile Enchantress has taken control over the weak minded gamma monsters. "They are so easy to manipulate!" Enchantress says. "Oh course they are." Lizard says. "Soon the world will be mine!" Enchantress shouts. Meanwhile. "What do we do?!" Tony asks before putting on his Iron Man suit. "We come up with a plan. I noticed that the Atlantean shiled is surrounding the city. I am one of three people alive who know how to shut it off." Captain America says. "I have a plan." Bruce says. "Lets hear it." Black Widow says. "You might be wondering why you are not mutated. You are not mutated because I put a pill in each of your drinks a while back. The pill caused you to never feel the effects of gamma radiation.'" Bruce says. "You drugged us ?!" Iron Man shouts. "No. He saved us. Please continue." Captain America says. "Anyway I have been working on a chemical that causes those affected by gamma radiation for less than one day to be cured." Bruce says. "We can use that to cure everyone!" War Machine says. "Don't get happy to soon. The chemical will only work if the radiation poisoning the city now is shut off." Bruce says. "It is all coming from one central source. Somewhere that has lines connected to the whole city." Iron Man says. "It has to be OsCorp!" Spider-Man says. "How are you so sure?" Ant-Man asks. "He is right. I sense it." Venom says. "Even if we know the location. We are still in the biggest city in the word! Everyone here is mutated! How could we ever get past them?!" Wasp asks. "The Big Pig has a cloaking device." Razorback says. "All right then. Everyone move out! Load the pig!" Iron Man says. "Ha Ha. Whenever you say 'Big Pig' it reminds me on my ex-wife!" Sandman laughs. "This 'Big Pig' is small!" Wasp says. "Its not a bus! It was not meant for sixteen people!" Razorback says. The Team drives past all the mutants who are unaware of there presence. They arrive at Oscorp. "We need this place surrounded. Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor and I will go shut off the machines while you guys protect the building at all cost! No one enters!" Bruce says. "All right team. You heard the man. Secure the perimeter." Iron Man says. The team get into defensive mode and protect OsCorp from any mutant entries. Thor and Bruce walk up the stairs to the top floor while Spider-Man and Captain America climb to the eleventh floor. Thor and Bruce soon arrive. "How did you get here?!" Enchantress shouts. "Gamma Monsters are strong but not very aware." Bruce says. "You fool!" Enchantress fires a blast of energy at Bruce that causes him to slam into the wall. "You just made me angry!" Bruce transforms into the Hulk. Hulk is about to tackle Enchantress but Executioner blocks his way. "Thor my love. Join me! And together we can rule Mid-Gard." Enchantress shouts. "I will never join you! I have never seen a being in all the nine realms with a heart as black as yours!" Thor says. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Enchantress fires a ball of smoke at Thors face. Thor uses his hammer to blow the gas away. Simultaneously "Lizard! I know you are here! I can sense you!" Spider-Man says. Lizard leaps from the cieling at Spider-Man. Captain America blocks Lizards attack on Spider-Man with his shield. "Thanks Cap." Spider-Man says. "Dr. Connors. Why are you helping the Enchantress? She is using you." Captain America says. "No one is using me!" Lizard lunges at Spider-Man and slashes him in the face. "Ahhh!!!!" Spider-Man shouts. "Are you okay son?" Captain America asks. "I feel like I just got hit by a train but I will be okay." Spider-Man says. Meanwhile "Roar!" Hulk slams into Executioner. Executioner gets out his axe and creates a vortex of fire around Hulk. Hulk walks through the fire. "What?! That fire was hotter than the sun!" Executioner shouts. "Ever heard of Red Hulk? I adapted." Hulk kicks Executioners axe out of his hand. "Fight me!" Hulk shouts. Executioner locks hands with Hulk. "Thats more like it!" Hulk shouts. Hulk breaks both of Executioners hands. "For an Asgardian or Giant or whatever you are. You are weak!" Hulk knocks Executioner out and prepares to replace the Lizards machine with his own. Meanwhile "How did you ever beat this guy alone?" Captain America shouts after almost getting his arm ripped off. "I have an idea. Captain." Spider-Man sprays Captain Americas shield with sticky webs. "I get it! Good thinking!" Captain America says. Lizard suddenly appears again and slams his tail into Captain Americas shield. "Bad idea." Spider-Man says. "I'm stuck!" Lizard shouts. "Not for long." Spider-Man swings off of a web and slams into Lizard. Lizard is ripped off the shield and slams into a file cabinet. Captain America then tosses his shield at Lizard. Lizard reverts back to Dr. Connors and faints. Captain America radios Hulk. "We beat Lizard. Are you good?" Captain America asks. "Executioner needs to be renamed Executed." Hulk says. "Great. I am turing off the shield." Captain America says. Hulk reverts back to Bruce "I am inserting the cure into the gas chamber. They used the sewer to spread this toxin!" Bruce says. "Gross." Spider-Man says. The shield goes down and the cure is airborn throughout the whole city. Meanwhile"Amora, You have lost." Thor continues "Why do you want my new home to be destroyed?" Thor asks. "I wan't to destroy the one thing that is getting between us. This planet has caused nothing but problems between us." Enchantress says. "There has never been an 'us' and will never be! I don't love you Amora!" Thor shouts. Enchantress screams and teleports herself and Executioner away. Meanwhile Spider-Man wraps Dr. Connors in a web. "You know. The mansion was probably destroyed with no one watching it." Spider-Man says. "Oh no! The billionare narcassist might have to spend some money!" Bruce jokes. Captain America radios the rest of the Team. "The mission is completed. Is everyone okay." Captain America asks. "Yeah. We can talk about tonights events tomorrow. Its 3:30 in the morning and I need my sleep." Iron Man says. To be Continued..... Characters *Iron Man *Thor *Ant-Man/Giant-Man *Wasp *Hulk *Captain America *Hawkeye *Hercules *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow *Spider-Man *Sandman *Venom *Razorback *War Machine Villains *Enchantress *Executioner *Dr. Curt Connors a.k.a. Lizard Trivia Category:Episode